1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control devices and more particularly pertains to a remote control illuminating and magnifying device for illuminating and magnifying the buttons of a remote control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art remote control devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,448; 5,122,937; 4,949,230; U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 344,149; 338,734; and 348,741.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a remote control illuminating and magnifying device for illuminating and magnifying the buttons of a remote control device which includes a main body positionable and securable adjacent to a remote control device, a plurality of lights mounted relative to the main body for illuminating the buttons of the remote control device, and a magnifying glass supported relative to the main body that can be adjustably positioned over a portion of the remote control to magnify the buttons thereof to allow for operation of the remote control in dim lighting conditions and by individuals with reduced visual capacity.
In these respects, the remote control illuminating and magnifying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating and magnifying the buttons of a remote control device.